


We will make it through

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bang Chan is Whipped, Cute, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fairy Dahyun, Fairy Taehyung, Fantasy, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire vs werwolf war kinda, Warlock Minho, Werewolf Jisung, Werewolf Junkook, all fluff, angst if you squinty squint, cafe worker dahyun, i love this, most characters besides Chan and jeongin are only mentioned, taekook makeout for like 0.1 seconds, werewolf jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Jeongin and Chan were from two different worlds, one werewolf, one vampire, two species destined to hate each other, but they were in love, and no matter what life through at them, they would make it through.or a cute fantasy au where jeongin sneaks out to see his bf for some tea (and blood)





	We will make it through

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i know i havent posted in literally ages i am so sorry i'm running out of inspiration.  
if anyone wants to drop requests it would be really helpful for me to post more frequently.  
love u guys, please enjoy some fantasy fluff

“or there’s that boy... what is his name? Jungkook?”

Jeongin groaned as his mother continued to list off names of suitable bachelors for him, the young werewolf had been hearing it over and over since his eighteenth birthday and he just wanted to enjoy dinner ONE NIGHT without her constant nagging.

“He’s in a relationship.” The teen rolled his eyes, shoving another bite of steak in his mouth and swallowing. “That Fairy whose mother is on the council, Taehyung I think his name is.”

The women rolled her eyes. “Please Innie dear, that’s not a REAL relationship.” She stated as though it was obvious. “he’s a FAIRY for god’s sake, they won’t last and then Jungkook will be looking to settle with someone else, and who better than the pack leader’s son to- “

“Mom.” Jeongin’s eyes flashed red as he glared at her. “Please stop, I told you I don’t want to be with anyone right now, much less someone whose in a relationship.”

“What about that young boy Jisung?”

“with a warlock called Minho.”

“Ugh of course, stupid boy, warlocks never want anything but havoc.”

A long groan left the young wolf’s mouth again as he stood up, shooting his mother another glare. 

“I’m going to bed, don’t bother coming to say goodnight until you’ve decided to stop forcing me into relationships.”

With that, the boy stormed upstairs and into his room, the loud slam of the door resonating around the house.

Sometimes he wished him and his mother could see eye to eye.

Mrs Yang was the first ever female alpha wolf, having taken Jeongin’s dad’s place when he was killed in a tragic car accident. This of course, would seem like such an empowering thing, a female pack leader, and for a while it was to Jeongin, he was so proud of his mom, but her beliefs were much too skewed for him to continue to be.

You see, Jeongin’s mom believed werewolves were THE alpha being, higher up than any other creature in existence, her hatred for any living creature other than werewolves and the animals they fed on clouded every decision she ever made for the pack, and unfortunately almost every other pack member believed in her way of life.

That is, other than him, his best friend Jisung, and a few others, like Jungkook, whom, other than the fact he was in love with a fairy, fit Jeongin’s mom’s ideal son in law mould.

One creature in love with a different type of creature was unbelievable in Mrs Yang’s eyes, in fact, she didn’t even believe it, calling it not even a real relationship when one species was with another.

That is what gave her the brilliant idea to find a suitor for her son herself, because knowing Jeongin’s rebellious personality and different views on life, she wanted to eliminate any chance he would end up with a fairy, warlock, human, siren, or the worst of them all, a vampire.

It was stupid in Jeongin’s mind, the war between werewolves and vampires. It had been going on for centuries and these days nobody seemed to even know what it was about.

Jeongin’s mother would kill him if she found out he was in love with one.

Speaking of which, he decided he better get ready, he was meeting said lover in the forest in an hour, and even with his werewolf speed, if he didn’t start getting ready he wouldn’t make it in time.

_____

The forest was dark and the young werewolf wandered around, pacing back and forth between trees and shivering in his short-sleeved shirt which, now that he looked at it, was probably stupid of him to wear, but he knew his boyfriend would let him borrow a hoodie, and Jeongin was a sucker for stealing the Vampire’s clothes.

The crunch of leaves in the distance was caught by the werewolves’ overly capable hearing, and he whipped around, Goosebumps littering over his skin in fear.

No matter how many times he did this, he was always so scared something would go wrong.

The hairs on the back of the teen’s neck stood on end, and he knew he was being watched, he beared his claws in defence, and when he felt a large amount of body heat appear behind him, he whipped around, hand open and shooting through the air to collide with whatever had been stalking him.

A rough hand caught his wrist with ease, a smirk playing on the man’s lip, fondness dancing in his dark brown eyes.

“whoa, baby.” He chuckled deeply, letting go of the younger’s wrist. “Bit jumpy today, aren’t we?”

“Chan.” Jeongin breathed, a smile falling on his face as he wrapped his arms around the elder’s torso, burying his face in the man’s chest and inhaling deeply the smell he loved so much. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Innie.” Chan replied, wrapping his arms around his thin boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss to his blonde hair, not missing the way the younger was shivering in his arms. “aw is my baby werewolf cold?”

“hey, I’m not a baby.” Jeongin protested, pulling away with his arms crossed, the lack of his boyfriend’s surprisingly warm body against him causing him to shiver once again and look down in embarrassment. “but, yes, I’m cold...” he muttered, blushing.

With a laugh, the brunette removed his large black jumper and handed it to his boyfriend, who happily put it on. It was much too big, Chan had made sure of that before he left, and Jeongin had sweater paws, he looked so cute.

“you’re nothing but a hoodie thief.” Chan glared playfully, pinching Jeongin’s cheeks softly and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “Will I ever get this one back?”

“maybe.” Was Jeongin’s response, and both of them knew that meant no. “Jimin’s?”

“Sounds perfect.”

With Jeongin on Chans back, and the elder using his vampire speed, the two arrived at the abandoned warehouse in mere seconds, Chan not even panting.

The building was old and run down from the outside, but aside from humans, every being knew it was not as dark and gloomy as it seemed.

Jimin’s was a large café owned by Park Jimin, one of the only pure angels left on the planet, it was open every hour of every day and night, and it welcomed everyone, from Vampires to werewolves to hybrids alike, all except humans anyways, as they would freak out if they learned of the complete parallel world they lived in.

“Ladies first.” The vampire held open the old door, and Jeongin rolled his eyes dramatically at his terrible human, slipping inside and ignoring the pat on the ass his boyfriend provided as he did.

Every single time Jeongin went to Jimin’s with Chan, he was astounded by its beauty.

Dark oak wood tables were scattered all about the place, each decorated with beautiful centre pieces and candles floating above them, the coffee bar was covered in flowers and the workers were mixes of all mystical creatures.

Jeongin’s mother would kill him if she knew he was here.

Thankfully, she was never told about the place, and the pack members who agreed with her beliefs and knew about the place never bothered to come, so Jeongin never felt that he would be caught, meaning he could enjoy a lovely date with his boyfriend in peace.

“hello gentlemen.” The melodic voice of the boy’s fairy friend Dahyun rang out as they approached the counter she was working at. “what can I get for you tonight? The usual?”

“Thanks, Dahyun.” Chan smiled as confirmation, taking the stand with a shiny number 5 on it from her and walking to their usual table.

“So… how was your day?” the question made Jeongin look up from where he fiddled with his hands, his boyfriend never needed his vampire senses to know when he was tense. “Your mom again?”

“she’s off listing suitors again.” The younger answered, and when Dahyun walked over and placed down their order, (a tea with extra sugar for Jeongin and a cup of warm O negative for his blood drinking boyfriend) he offered a small thanks and a smile.

“Who’d she suggest this time?” the elder asked, a smirk on his face. “Seungmin- no wait, Jackson?”

Jeongin couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his lips at his boyfriend’s words, a giggle escaping them as the idea of him living the rest of his life with Jackson Wang filled his head.

“Nope.” He smiled, sipping his tea and smiling softy as the sweetness hit his tongue, ever since he was turned wolf by his father at a young age, tea had been his replacement chocolate. “Jeon Jungkook, and then Jisung.”

“THAT Jeon Jungkook?” Chan pointed behind his boyfriend, and sure enough, there sat Jeon Jungkook, tongue shoved down the throat of a blue haired boy with beautiful transparent wings. “She thinks he is a suitor? Does she know he’s taken? Wait, isn’t Jisung too? His hoe of a warlock boyfriend is all he talks about.”

“yeah.” A small sigh left the youngers lips. “mom doesn’t believe anyone in a relationship with someone of a different species is actually in a relationship, she also suggested Hyunjin, Mark, and even Tzuyu at some point, like not only is she taken but uhm hello? I’m gay?”

“well at least she isn’t homophobic?” the response from his boyfriend seemed like a question, but Jeongin knew he was trying to help. “could be worse, she could hate you for being gay.”

“I guess…” but she’d hate me even more if she ever finds out I’m in love with you. “anyway, how was your day?”

The groan that left Chan’s fanged mouth surprised Jeongin, and he couldn’t help but giggle at the elder’s overdramatic attitude.

“I have so much paperwork to do!” he groaned again, covering his face with his hands. “werewolf vs vampire fights have been breaking out all over the city, more now than ever, it’s ridiculous, innocent humans are even dying during out of hand fights, this goes against all of the council rules! Not to mention nobody is doing anything about it.”

“I’m sorry Channie.” The younger smiled sadly, placing his hand over the elder’s larger one that sat on the table. “Vampires and werewolves have been at each other’s throats for centuries, there has never been anything we can do about it, you’re doing the best you can with the job you have.”

Jeongin felt incredibly bad for his boyfriend, working as a police officer for the mystic world had always been his dream, but lately Jeongin couldn’t even imagine what he had to see and do, sit and watch and not help.

“thank you Innie.” Chan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jeongin’s lips, who happily kissed back, but whined to himself when Chan pulled away, chuckling at the other’s pout. “I love you.”

“I love you too chan.”

“we’ll make it through this, I promise.”

Jeongin didn’t know if they actually would, and deep in his mind he knew that it would take so much work and fighting for them to get through it, but at that moment his boyfriend’s words gave him all the reassurance he needed.

And he was happy with that.


End file.
